


Five Kradam drabbles

by ihearthings_ii



Series: Five Kradam drabbles [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearthings_ii/pseuds/ihearthings_ii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Five schmoopy Kradam drabbles written for rosiewinter who bought them during the last ontd_ai dollar drive for DonorsChoose.org.</p><p>As always, thanks to Adelate for all her help.</p><p>Prompts: Chocolate, haircut, laundry, stationery, calendar.</p><p>I've put these drabbles as being a series since they were all written for Rosiewinter for the dollar drive. You can read them as being in the same universe but they can also be read as stand-alones.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosiewinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiewinter/gifts).



> Five schmoopy Kradam drabbles written for rosiewinter who bought them during the last ontd_ai dollar drive for DonorsChoose.org.
> 
> As always, thanks to Adelate for all her help.
> 
> Prompts: Chocolate, haircut, laundry, stationery, calendar.
> 
> I've put these drabbles as being a series since they were all written for Rosiewinter for the dollar drive. You can read them as being in the same universe but they can also be read as stand-alones.

"Sit still."  
"I am!"  
"Sit. Still." Warm weight of Adam's hand on his head, turning him to face the mirror head on.  
"If you like your ears attached, you'll sit still."  
Kris does.  
Sits still and watches Adam carefully run the shiny, sharp scissors over the tuft of hair between his fingers.  
Adam had said he liked Kris's hair (on camera even!), and after, Kris had bitched to Adam about Katy wanting him to get a haircut. Adam had casually offered to do it.  
Hair drifts down onto his shoulders and Kris realizes he wishes Adam had said something else.


	2. Calendar

There's an excellent calendar on Kris's iPhone. Really, it's great. His momma keeps one for him, as does his PA. Kris likes this calendar, though. Smooth, black and nondescript; fits perfectly in his back pocket.

Kris uses it to count down the days until he sees Adam again. Whenever they meet, Kris steals a pen from the hotel and uses it for this purpose only; counting down the days until the next hotel.

He closes the door, pulls out the pen from the place in New York. Opens the calendar. Writes "0" on today's date.

Turns when the door opens.


	3. Laundry

Kris doesn't mind doing the laundry.

'Course, most of it is his. They have the same amount of socks, underwear and tees and Adam has some jeans for everyday wear. Kris has more though, and well. The rest of his clothes. The rest of Adam's wardrobe is strictly dry-clean only, intricate suits and jackets, studded leather pants.

Kris is pulling warm, fluffy bed-sheets from the dryer when Adam comes up behind him, presses him against the dryer and kisses him senseless. Adam kinda has a thing for the smell of clean laundry. So, yeah.

Kris doesn't mind doing the laundry.


	4. Chocolate

The crinkle of the flimsy foil, Kris's fingers fumble. The chocolate is smooth in his hands. Adam's head in Kris's lap, Kris's t-shirt covering his eyes.

"Open," Kris says, and Adam nervously licks his pink lips before parting them slightly.

Kris puts the piece of chocolate to Adam's lips, and Adam's lips pucker tentatively around the chocolate before his tongue darts out to take it into his mouth, licking wet and warm between Kris's fingers.

Soft snap as Adam's teeth breach thin chocolate shell, a heady moan of pleasure as the mocha filling fills his mouth.

Kris unwraps another piece.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam already knows Kris won't be there when he wakes up. Kris had a flight at six, and Adam fuzzily remembers the muted sounds of Kris trying to be quiet as he left.  
Adam squeezes his eyes tightly together and pretend Kris is still beside him. It doesn't work and he sighs, opens his eyes.

There's a note on Kris's pillow and Adam smiles. Kris is more romantic than Adam had been prepared for. He likes it more than he wants to admit.

On generic hotel stationery in Kris's loopy handwriting, it says;

_Counting the days. Miss you already. Love._


End file.
